Extreme Pokedex Wiki:Community Portal
Hello! Welcome to the Community Portal for the Extreme Pokedex Wiki. below all of the information that I'm going to give you, there was some stuff that came with the Community Portal. I didn't want to delete it, so I left it for you to read. There are some rules that I have laid out for what Wiki content should include (see Rules), so make sure you look at that before you post anything. Rules Hello and welcome to the Extreme Pokedex Wiki. Before you start contributing to the Extreme Pokedex Wiki, read over these rules about the Wiki. #All information in the Wiki should relate to the Pokemon video games. #Topics to cover include Pokemon profiles (a description of a Pokemon that corresponds with its stats in an actual Pokedex), strategy guides (tips for winning battles, leveling Pokemon, etc.), game reviews (reviews of a specific Pokemon game), and maps (maps of a region, which are accurately labeled). There is also a Misc. category for anything else. #When inputing facts (like when making a Pokemon profile), make sure that you source is accurate, try to avoid using your memory. #Make sure that pages are detailed and clear. #Double-check all spelling. Thank you for obeying the rules! Have fun giving the rest of the world useful information! Inkninja00 07:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC)The Ink Ninja Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community